The Life I'm In
by lucky1991
Summary: Bella Swan is Ms. Plain Jane. She loves Edward Cullen, Mr. Beautiful. He is dating someone who doesn't deserve him. Bella wants Edward to realize that he needs to be with her. She is determined to make that happen.


_I don't own Twilight or the characters; I know it's so sad._

*This is my first Twilight Story. I hope you all like it *

The Life I'm In

Intro: Bella POV

My name is Bella Swan. Though my original name is Isabella Marie Swan. I tell people to call me Bella cause well, that's how I like it. I'm 17 and I live in Forks, WA with my dad Charlie. He's the chief of police. Even though his job makes him sound like a hard ass, he's really not. He's reserved and normal. I moved here because my mom Renee and her new husband (my stepdad) moved to Phoenix, AZ. I decided that I couldn't do with the sun so I moved to live with my dad.

I have awesome friends. First, there's Alice Cullen. For a pixie looking thing, she has more energy than 20 3 year-olds. She is about 4'5 with short black spiky hair. Also, she is a shopaholic. This girl can shop for hours. Every time she has to go shopping, she has to drag me with her. _Ugh_. Alice has this weird talent; she can see the future (so she says). Alice has a boyfriend named Jasper Hale. He is very good at reading people's emotions. This is why I think he and Alice are a good match. Then there is Rosalie Hale. She is Jaspers twin sister. I swear this girl can put all supermodels to shame. Every time I am next to her, I feel like a stale potato chip. Rosalie is attractively tall, luscious blonde hair, and a rocking body. Not that I'm into girls, but if I was, I would be all over her. Even though she may look beautiful, her personality is one not to be messed with. She can put down anyone who gets in her way or her friends way. Rosalie also has a boyfriend. Emmett McCarty is his name. This guy is a giant. His muscles are big, but not scary big. Even though he rivals Andre the Giant, he is the biggest teddy bear. He can make anyone feel safe. He also has funny sense of humor. He turns everything into a joke. Even when it's inappropriate and vulgar. But you can't help but love him.

Then there is the last one. My true best friend. My everything. My secret longtime crush. Edward Cullen. Even thinking his name gives me tingles. Edward is Alice's brother. I've known Edward all my life. He has these amazing green eyes that can bore into your soul and this strange bronze copper hair that he runs his hand through at least 200 times a day. It always looks like bed hair that he never brushes or combs. He has the sexiest smile ever. When he does the lopsided smile, I always have the urge to change my panties. And his body. Don't even get me started on that. I could talk for days. Edward is always so loving and caring. That's what I love most about him. But sadly he has a girlfriend. Tanya Denali. This girl is the Queen of the Bitches and Sluts. Every time I'm around Edward and she comes by to snatch him away, she always has something bitchy to say to me. Then there is how she dresses. Hello Playboy centerfold! She has super fake blonde hair, a super fake tan, and most off all, the most super fake boobs I have ever seen. They are so porn star. And her clothes bring it all out as well. I hate her most because she cheats on Edward. I've seen her countless times with Mike Newton, the quarterback. I've seen them coming out of closets with their clothes all messed up, making out under the bleachers, and fucking in the backseat of his car. I want to tell Edward all of this, but so loves to her that it's sad. I wish he would see it for himself. When he told me that he lost his virginity to her, I wanted to vomit. I always dreamed of us losing our virginities to each other, but that was shot to hell. Ugh, I HATE Tanya.

Why would Edward even go for a girl like me? I'm average height, not fat but there's some there, flat brown hair, brown eyes, and my fashion sense is, to quote Alice, ultra disappointing. I'm so plain Jane it's so sad. Alice is the only one who knows about my feelings for Edward. Cause well, she can see those things. She calls me Miss Obvious. I guess I am. She also hates Tanya. Hell, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett hate Tanya. Even they think he deserves better.

He deserves me. Bella Swan. Ms. Plain.


End file.
